Titan's Grasp
by Chewbacon
Summary: Oneshot. Levy works to translate a new tome and encounters the Iron Dragon slayer Gajeel in the library...


Levy hunched over a yellowed parchment in an alcove in Fairy Tail's library. Cracked with age, the symbols were faded and hard to read. Her Solid Script magic, usually so good at making barely readable words visible, had failed to work beyond the title.

The rest of the ink on the paper remained a mystery. Had she bought another dud? She paid a man in Magnolia named Kansan a large portion of her income to send her any rare and valuable artifacts. He'd assured her that this was one of them.. She frowned, brushed her blue bangs back that had fallen across her face and read the deciphered title aloud.

"Titan's Grasp," she said. Her voice was swallowed up by the dusty library. She smiled. Fairy Tail wasn't much of a scholarly guild, but it was home.

"What are you staring at that old rag for?"

Levy's heart jumped at the iron scraping voice of Gajeel. "This is a library Gajeel, what are you doing in here?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips. Did she come across as mean? "Not that I mind, I just...didn't expect to see you here," she said quickly and smiled up at him.

The Iron Dragon Slayer stepped in front of Levy's small table and crossed his arms. Weak light from the lantern set above the alcove reflected off the metal studs lining the side of his nose. Her face felt warm like a book that's been in a patch of sunlight all day. Gajeel had saved her from Laxus. She remembered the smell of lightning as Gajeel absorbed the vicious magic strike in her place. She'd hadn't forgotten that and doubted she ever would.

"So, what's the rag say?" He sat down across from here and leaned over the parchment, placing his muscular arms on the table. "Looks like scratch marks to me."

It was summer and Gajeel's faint sweat smelled of sharpened steel. He's as deadly as any of Erza's blades, Levy thought, and dangerous too. Her pulse quickened and she fought to keep her voice steady. "It read 'Titan's Grasp.' But that's all I can translate. My magic, along with these tomes here, let me work through almost any ancient language, but not this one. I just can't get it." She clenched a hand into a fist and frowned.

"Why not? Can't you just try harder?"

Levy's face burned. "Are you saying it's cause I'm weak?" She challenged.

"No, that isn't what I mean, You aren't weak, Levy." Gajeel said, his eyes roamed around the library, resting on everything but her. "I just mean maybe you need to train. When I can't beat somebody in a fight that's what I do."

"Or eat some iron," she said.

A genuine smile broke across his face. "Yeah that's right." Then as quickly as it appeared it was replaced with his usual scowl. "There's gotta be a book in here somewhere than help."

Levy shook her head. "If there was I'd know about it, I know every book here and none can help."

"You're serious?" Gajeel turned his smoky, dark eyes on here and then they widened. "You are. You really do know what's in everything here. That's amazing."

She looked down, unable to handle the sudden praise. "I..er, thanks. I mean I'm no fighter like you, Natsu or Erza."

Gajeel's lip curled. "Salamander's good for lighting a barbecue and that's about it. Erza's got some punch yea, but she's like a walking statue, stone cold." Gajeel stuck his arms out to the side. "Requip!" He said in a terrible, high pitched voice.

Laughter bubbled out her throat and leaned in closer. "Don't do that! If she hears you.."

Gajeel smiled again and Levy bit her lip. She looked down at the untranslated parchment with renewed determination. She could feel Gajeel's gaze on her. She would figure this out, she'd go back to Kansan in Magnolia and demand another document to help. Maybe she could convince Gajeel to come with her..

Her heart thundered so loud she was sure he could hear it. "Will you come into town with me?"

"What for?"

"Kasnan, the man I bought this from said he might have another half, but I'm all out of coin this week. You're pretty good at convincing people," she said.

Gajeel grinned. "You want me to beat it out of him huh. That sounds fun." He grinned and his dark eyes flashed. She saw iron scales materialize on his cheeks and the pale lantern light made them look like finely burnished bronze.

"Er, well maybe you could threaten him a bit. A roar might take out half the market."

Gajeel nodded sagely. "Good point. I'm still new to Fairy Tail, can't go around destroying towns." He cocked his head and gave a tiny grin. "Though I hear salamander and the rest have done their fair share."

Levy nodded. "They're going to send Master to an early grave if they keep it up."

Gajeel pushed himself out of the alcove, the tendons on his forearms bulging. Levy swallowed, hiding her flushed face. "Let's go then," he said.

Levy collected her things and followed the Iron Dragon slayer.


End file.
